1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a metal door and more particularly to a metal door which is comprised of an exterior panel member and an interior panel member which are secured together by double-sided tape to provide a thermal insulating air gap therebetween.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many types of metal doors have been previously provided. The metal doors of the prior art are very durable and are resistant to forced entry attempts by burglars or the like. A problem associated with the metal doors of the prior art is encountered when the metal doors are subjected to cold temperatures. In such a situation, the inside portion of the metal doors of the prior art may “frost-up” when the metal doors are subjected to very cold temperatures.